fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Prince
Prince is an enigmatic cowboy figure. His past unknown, he seeks out a fair duel with another cowboy to prove his power. He seemingly works for a strange "King" who watched over his fights and gives him orders. At one point he was hired as a member of the Valeria Complex Elite Squadron by the Time Police. He is the direct counter to Aurum Vincula. Powers Prince is a general gunslinger with little special to his powers. He seems to be watched over by a mysterious figure he calls his "King", who grants him precognition to avoid surprise attacks as well as attack nearby enemies to open them up for bullets. Prince is also an excellent duelist, able to lock himself into a one-on-one where both his enemy and himself get more basic attacks, but only against each other. This ensures the target will attack him back if they want to have equivalent action economy. Also, he often misinterprets the usage of items for other items, and can mysteriously use that item as if it were the item he is mistaking it as. However, Prince's "King" is actually an alternate personality of his, known as Diavolo. This form has a stand, "King in Red", which allows him to effectively "delete time", as well as see briefly into the future. This suite of abilities lets him easily avoid incoming attacks and set up for devastating counters. However, his stand is a close range one meant for devastating physical attacks, and can't really operate at range. Diavolo can also "defeat his younger self", becoming immune to an attack that had previously hit him if done in the same way, forcing the target to either use new techniques or switch up how their move is being used. Lastly, he has a weird property where his neck is completely immune to all incoming attacks. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 51 Prince showed up as a member of the Valeria Complex Elite Squadron, acting as a perfect counter to Aurum Vincula. He challenged his target to a 1v1 duel, however despite attacking him he was mostly ignored. After being hit by a big attack, Prince ended up turning into his King, also known as Diavolo. This form was almost immediately obliterated once both Aurum and Tristan attacked him, losing his remaining health rather quickly. Trivia * Prince is heavily inspired by Doppio from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo/Golden Wind. From his design to his abilities to having Diavolo with the stand King Crimson as his alternate personality that protects him. Diavolo himself is directly ripped from the character of the same name. ** The reason for these references is because Aurum's stand attack is called Fighting Gold, the song from Jojo Part 5's first opening. As the song is named after the main character Giorno, and Diavolo itself is the main villain. * Another idea for King In Red's name that was unused was "Scarlet Sultan", or "Red Monarch". * While making Diavolo's icon, Star decided to comment on needing to "add a neck" to him while in a voice chat. Not knowing the full context, the others in the call wondered if him not having a neck meant he was immune to being choked, or if he was Rayman. This inspired various side icons as well as Diavolo's immunity to neck attacks. * Diavolo has an alternative unused icon called "Diacoolo", where Diavolo has a radical hat and skateboard. King in Red is the skateboard, with the underside having the angry face as a decal. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters